Some Nights
by NeverJust
Summary: Jeremy finally finds out what Rigby has under his hoodie. Morby, Jad.


_Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck. Some nights I call it a draw. Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle. Some nights I wish they'd just fall off_  
_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost. Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh. What do I stand for? What do I stand for? _

_Most nights, I don't know anymore..._

They collapse next to each other, quietly. Rigby sits up and Jeremy kisses his shoulderblades, fingers traveling under his shirt. "Wanna play a game?" He smiles.

"On that dinosaur you call a game system? No thanks."

Rigby huffs and crosses his arms. "It's not..."

Jeremy kisses him. It's deep and long, Rigby blinked in surprise and adjusting himself into Jeremy's lap. They pull away and the albino takes his hands only to be shoved away. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing." Rigby yanked down the sleeves of his over-sized hoodie. Jeremy ignored him and took his wrists. "What are you doing? Leave me alone!" One hand on his boyfriend's wrist, the other holding him down, Jeremy uses his teeth to pull down the faded, torn material. His eyes widen in surprise. The skin is paler than the rest, freckled...and deeply scarred.

"What are these?" He demanded.

"Nothing! They're nothing!"

"They sure as hell don't look like nothing!" Rigby twisted in his iron grip.

"Why do you care? I'm nothing to you! Let go!"

"Do you honestly believe that?" He asked quietly.

The smaller laughed bitterly. "I call you Mordecai and you call me Chad and we both pretend that we mean something to each other. Isn't that how this relationship works?"

"...You mean something to me."

"Just stop! I don't want to listen to you anymore! Stop talking!"

Jeremy leaned down and captured the screaming mouth in his. He rested his forehead against the other's and held him tightly. Rigby stiffened, then relaxed, breathing in Jeremy's nicotine breath. They pulled away. "I'm not Mordecai." He said slowly. "You're not Chad. I suppose we both thought we knew that."

"Obviously not."

He slides down his friend's body, resting his head against the pillow-like belly of the shorter. Chad always teased Rigby for being a "chubchub." Jeremy secretly thought it was cute. He was like a living, breathing pillow-pet. He brought the limp wrists to his mouth and kissed each and every scar that dared to mar the soft flesh, from the faded, years-old pink to the fresh, rusty red scabs. "Promise me you won't do this again."

"I can't promise that."

He thought of Chad. Strong, durable, Chad who was almost destroyed by the voices in his head. Who smashed mirrors, screamed at nothing and trashed the place. Rigby was nowhere near as strong as Chad. Rigby cried when TV shows got cancelled.

"Then promise you'll come to me first."

"You?" He laughed. "What can you do?"

"I can make a damn good cup of coffee."

Jeremy checked his phone. "Your lunch break ends soon."

"Aw, man! I spent the entire thing crying! Thanks a lot, dude!"

"You're welcome." They smiled at each other.

They walked back to the park, Jeremy holding tightly to his hand. "I have to go now. Benson's going to kick my ass if I'm late again."

"Again?" He smirked, seeing a flash of blue from the corner of his eye. "You little rule-breaker, you."

"What can I say?" Rigby wrapped his arms around the taller's neck, standing on his tippy-toes. "You bring out the worst in me."

Jeremy kissed him gently, tilting his head to the side so Mordecai could get a good look. The other scowled and looked away, crossing his arms. He had wondering where his friend had been the entire hour.

Of course the answer had been _with Jeremy. _

"PDA!" He yelled to get there detention. They broke apart and Rigby smiled brilliantly at him. "Mordecai! Hi!"

"Let's get going, dude, Benson's gonna flip if he sees you guys."

"Like we haven't caught him and Skips a million times before." He snorted. Jeremy paused to squeeze his butt tightly.

"Have a good day. And remember what I said." The albino never broke eye contact with the blue-haired man, smirking lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I remember. Good coffee. Bye!"

"Goodbye."

"Let's go, already! We have to fix the fountain and S."

"Alright, alright! Geez, when did you become Mr. Good Worker?" Rigby bounded ahead. "I'm gonna go run inside and grab some bread for the ducklings!"

Jeremy waited for the door to slam closed before making his move. Mordecai dropped to the floor at the force of his punch. "I'm not going to discuss this any more after today." The albino hissed. "But I want you to know something. If you even look at him in a way I don't like you are going to find yourself taking a very short trip over a very long waterfall."

"Who, Rigby?! He's my best friend." He spit a mouthful of blood onto the grass, feeling where his teeth cut his cheek. "You monster!"

"I don't care if he's your mother! You have two options; back the fuck up, or get smacked the fuck up." He turned away and made for the exit. "I'll be watching. And waiting."

Mordecai stared at him hatefully. "Bastard!"

"I got the brea-Woah! What happened to you?" Rigby helped him up, his two hands easily swallowed by Mordecai's. He stared up at him, concerned. "You're bleeding!"

"Yeah...it was nothing. I tripped on my way over."

"Spaz!" He smiled fondly. "You want me to go get some band-aids?"

"No, I'll be fine. Let's go see the ducks, okay?"

"Okay!"

He slung his arm over the smaller's shoulder's pulling him tight against him. Rigby seemed blissfully happy. He always did when he came back from seeing Jeremy. He swallowed the lump of jealousy that welled in his throat at the idea of someone getting to touch Rigby, to hug him, kiss-

Mordecai shook his head furiously. The friends-with-benefits thing had been fun while it lasted but Rigby had called it off and he had to respect that.

Still. he couldn't help but wonder...

_What made him so special?_

**_AN; For Mookie000 on Tumblr. Check her out! She has some amazing Regular Show stuff!_**


End file.
